Generally, an image sensor, such as a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor (CIS), comprises a structure associated with black level correction (BLC). For example, a BLC structure facilitates determination of a baseline for a CIS. However, such structures are generally associated with a step up height or a non-uniform thickness, at least because the structures are not flush with a surface of the CIS, for example. Additionally, a traditional BLC structure is associated with a thick metal layer, thus increasing the step up height of the BLC structure. Additionally, the step up height is often associated with a negative impact on color filter processes for the CIS. For example, light entering a first portion of the CIS is associated with a first signal and the same light entering a second portion of the CIS is associated with a second signal different than the first signal, at least because the BLC structure is associated with a non-uniform thickness.